All Hail the King
by SonikkuNoSekai
Summary: After Scourge's escape from No Zone, he finally gets everything he ever wanted. WARNINGS: noncon, slash, sonourge, drama, and moooar
1. Chapter 1

(WARNING: lots of naughty stuff in this, turn back if this is not what you're looking for! There's noncon and the like! Don't say I didn't warn youuu )

Story made from a RP with Starsing1.

 **All Hail the King**

King Scourge sat on his throne in Mobius Prime's Castle Acorn, enjoying his new surroundings. Somewhat. The whole place was still too fresh and cheerful-looking for his tastes, as he was still in the process of re-decorating.

The banners had been torn up, and the rug leading to the throne had been replaced with a darker, blood-red carpet found in storage. Any paintings had been burned where they hung. The stone walls were still a merry pale grey, but dimmer lighting in the room darkened their shade a fair bit. Eventually he'd have some of his new slaves(formerly palace servants and some of the villagers) completely re-decorate the room and the rest of the castle in his dark image.

But while the decor wasn't perfect yet, everything else was. Mobius prime had been rather easy to conquer once he'd taken down and captured that annoying "Ace" Zone Cop. Zonic was now thrashed & cooling in the dungeon below with the royal family, fully restrained. With his gear it had been too easy to teleport into the throne room with his little army of roughs and his Supression Squad. He'd watched and waited until the King and Princess brat were foolishly nearly alone; then had struck, holding them hostage. Now King Acorn's lands were his, and all resistance was quickly falling, or too beaten to fight back.

With the exception of one little group; His annoying double Sonic, and his friends: Bunnie, Antione, Rotor and the fox brat had been making things difficult since the start. But he'd done some careful planning and personally beaten some informants into loyalty. He now had word the FFTeam had been successfully cornered. They'd enjoy a permanent stay in his dungeons as well; though Scourge would make use of Tails and Rotor's talents.

And he had special plans for the blue blur. In fact, he'd ordered Sonic brought straight to him. His ankles & wrists were chained and shackled in the restraints Scourge had designed, of course. He wouldn't take any chances this time. The thought made him grin toothily as his new captive was pushed through those large doors into the throne room. The expression on Sonic's face was one he savored. The blue hero had done all he could to turn the tides, or at least keep those he loved safe, but in the end, wound up caught. Sonic could hardly look at that arrogant face the new King wore as he was dragged in by two large guards. It seemed Scourge was taking every precaution to make sure Sonic didn't escape, which he was usually prone to do.

Chains rattling with every forced step the prisoner took, they finally ceased as he was stopped before Scourge to face judgement. Sonic reluctantly glanced at him, ears pinned in aggression, spines erect. He was so angry with Scourge that he didn't bother saying anything right away and decided on the cold silent treatment instead. Scourge grinned even wider, chuckling at his double's stubbornness, even in the wake of his own defeat. He couldn't wait to wipe that look off Sonic's face, and replace it with hopelessness. It wouldn't be easy of course. He knew how stubborn he was firsthand. But it also meant he knew how to best get under Sonic's skin.

"Well." Scourge began in a mocking tone, walking over to Sonic as he glared back at him. "Look at the mighty hero. Wanna tell me again how yer gonna save the day? Oh! Lemme guess, this's yer master plan, t'get closer to the guy who stole your home! Nah-" Scourge shoved his face close to Sonic's, sneering, and grabbing his chin to look him in the eyes. "You're in my world now, babe."

And there it is. The tiring monologue that every bad guy had to put his victims through. Really, Sonic started to tap his foot impatiently, hoping he could get his victory speech over with while he was still young.

Sonic liked being theatrical sometimes, and he made a blatant display of it in hopes of getting under Scourge's skin, in the only way he could at the moment. He gave the tyrant a bored look, as if to say he didn't scare him. Even when Scourge grabbed his chin. "Yeah? We all know your real throne is waiting for you back in that prison cell." Sonic made a point to match his smug grins with a defiant one of his own. "Why don't you save us both some time and quit while you're ahead."

Scourge knew better than to show his irritation, this was all part of the game they both played. So he decided to show the same bored expression. "Funny you should mention that, babe. But ya ain't gonna get a save from Zonic this time." He said proudly, returning to his throne and digging behind it. Moments later a broken and cracked Zone Police helmet skittered across the floor towards Sonic.

"Loser can't even save himself. It was just a matter of time before I succeeded in kicking his ass. I'm sure you know what this thing is..." Scourge grinned again, holding up a hinged, open gold ring, the size of a neck, and strode towards Sonic with evil intent. He rather enjoyed the sight of Sonic's eyes widening at everything before him. He could even see his teeth clenching. But the closer he got, the more Sonic's expression wavered. Sonic seemed to glance up at the two hot headed wolves that stood on either side of him, acting as Scourge's goons/guards, as if he thought he could think of some way out of this in his new state of panic. Sonic knew he didn't have a real chance of getting out of this as long as his ankles and wrists were bound, let alone if he got that collar around his neck!

When Scourge got too close, he instinctively stepped away to try to avoid the inevitable. An arm was snagged by each guard to ensure he stayed put for easier access for the other green hedgehog. Sonic scowled at the so-called 'King.' "When I get out of this, I'm going to make you pay for everything you've done! That's a promise!"

Scourge laughed; he'd knew he'd hit a nerve sooner or later. "Yeah, right, Babe!" With a quick movement he slid the Inhibition collar around Sonic's neck, closing it with an audible "click". Now the blue hedgehog was his for the taking.

"How's it feel, Babe? You're an ordinary hedgehog now! No speed, no spin dash, none o' that special agility that made you, you!" Scourge once again grabbed Sonic's chin to force eye contact, but much rougher and harder than before. As far as he was concerned, Blue would have to get used to it now that he couldn't fight back nearly as much.

"I'm gonna do everything I can to ruin yer life." He said, grinning hungrily, as he brought up a knee into Sonic's groin causing Sonic to try and pull back away from him to reduce that pressure. The former hero hissed, looking a bit surprised, as if he didn't expect such a bold move on Scourge's behalf. "You're sick ya know that? I guess you didn't learn anything in No Zone. Maybe next time they'll just lock you away in solitary confinement!" Sonic hissed.

"Oh I learned plenty from Old Warden Zobotnik. If you're a good boy I'll tell ya. But it's better to show ya." Scourge said in a condescending tone, yanking Sonic's head down as he let go of him. Then, as the hero righted himself, took a step back and slammed his foot into where his knee has rested painfully hard, causing him to double over in agony.  
"Take'im to my room, boys! Chain blue to my bed, wrists only, belly down! I'll get there eventually!" He cheerfully ordered, heading back to his throne to watch the departure of his new

pet.


	2. Chapter 2 - New Pet

CHAPTER 2

Scourge waited a few hours deliberately, to give Sonic time to stew. The worse of a mood Blue was in meant the better the chance Scourge would break through that tough exterior. Besides, he'd read about how kingdoms worked in the jail library, knowing things were different in Sonic's world. He needed to keep a heavy hand on royal matters until the people became resigned to his rule. 

After gathering a few things, he entered his bedroom (formerly King Acorn's) and looked at the form spread out on his bed and chuckled. He had to admit, Sonic had a nice ass. He couldn't wait to make it quiver in pain or fear, whichever came first. Sonic kept on bringing up Scourge's time in lockup, something that had been living hell for him. So he was going to share a bit of what happened to him there, to 'ease' that curiosity. And those beautiful, long and sharp blue spines would only get in the way if they stayed the length they were. 

Scourge's real plan started as the loud razor he held buzzed to life, and he approached the bed with glee. He was going to trim Sonic's spines manageably shorter, a humiliating process for any hedgehog. 

Sonic was trying to play it tough but when Scourge saw that short blue tail duck downwards, that little detail betrayed him. Sonic heard the buzzing, he wiggled every way he could against the bed to see if he could somehow escape the chains that bound his wrists, but like the hundredth time he's tried already, he made no progress. 

"My Coup d'état won, learned all about how it's done in th' Zone jail library. That means I'm this land's new king. And I find ya guilty of high treason, which means-" Scourge approached Sonic from behind, climbing over him to sit on his legs and pin him to the bed. "-By old-fashioned law, I can do whatever I want to ya." Scourge grinned, grabbed one of the pointed ears in front of him, and began swiping the razor over the tops of Sonic's spines. Each time the sharp blades passed by, they removed portions of the six large clumps that grew from the back of his head. And each time Sonic tried to move, Scourge enjoyed a vicious, satisfying yank of the ear in his grip. The spines were made of dead material, but ears weren't! 

Needless to say, a few good yelps were driven out of the blue hero who was frantic about having his quills cut off. "Stop!" He'd bark orders only to fall on deaf ears, and to have his own yanked so much that he had no choice but to settle down, grit his teeth and bear it.

When Scourge finished, he'd cut the spikes back as short as his had been, making Sonic's head look rather juvenile, each only about a hand's length long. Scourge released the ear in his hand and moved off Sonic, laughing at him as he gathered the sharp points off the bed and into the trash. 

Sonic's spines were struggling to erect but did nothing to protect him at all. It was pretty pathetic. They were blunted and stubby and left him feeling embarrassed and vulnerable. He absolutely hated it and was shaking with fury.

Scourge removed Sonic's footwear next, the last thing that he felt identified Sonic as the blue blur, leaving the hedgehog barefoot. He was having too much fun with him, and had decided a while ago to be coldly unresponsive to any protests until he'd finished preparing him. Reaching from the floor, Scourge retrieved two other items he'd brought, laying them at the foot of the bed; a long metal bar and a thin, flexible cane. He was going to start breaking in his new slave with a nice punishment session. 

Scourge grabbed a blue ankle and wrapped a strap at the end of the metal bar around it. Of course he knew it'd be hard to catch the other one once Sonic realized he was being restrained. But the beauty of the inhibitor collar meant the other ankle was much easier to catch. Soon his legs were spread wide by the metal spreader between them. And Scourge retrieved the thin cane. "Welcome to yer sentence, babe! You're my new personal slave." 

"I'm not your personal anything!" Sonic snarled, his spirit definitely alive and fighting, even if his body couldn't. Despite the stubborn words and defiant tone, Scourge chuckled. "Really babe? Cuz' ya look the part!" A soft whistle was all the warning Sonic got before the long cane was whipped down across his thighs, leaving a swelling welt. 

A shocked gasp was elicited out of his new slave, Sonic's muscles tensing throughout his tight frame. The bitter burn was enough to make Sonic hiss between his teeth but he did what he could to quench any cry Scourge might have found satisfying. He knew what was coming now. A humiliating whipping and he could only tense in anticipation as if that could lesson the impact. 

Scourge laid down the cane hard across Sonic's thighs, calves and rear, over and over, the rattan whistling through the air, leaving the flesh swollen and tender. Between each stroke, Scourge decided to start adding a few comments to sink the punishment in deeper. 

"Shame ya never accepted Rose's love!"  
Whhipp!  
"She still had faith in ya when you fled an' I locked her up!"  
Whhipp!  
"What did she say? Oh yeah!"  
Whhipp!  
"She told me how she knew you were gonna stop me!" 

Scourge laughed at that last remark, and brought down the cane across the soft arches of Sonic's feet, over and over, fast. He didn't stop until the bottoms of his feet were swollen and red. 

"Some save! Look at ya! Weak. You can't save anyone! Ya can't even save yerself." He ended that last sentence mocking him with a final swipe of the cane across Sonic's toes. While Sonic did a good job staying quiet initially, he had him screaming by the end of it. He didn't want Scourge to hear him scream but those burning welts just became more intense the more he hit him. Sonic had a pretty high tolerance for pain but there was only so much one could take! 

Sonic was trembling now, his lower half was aching from the blows, having lost count by the end of it. Scourge's brutal words were like rubbing salt in the wounds, but he did his best to ignore them. One final cry fell from his lips though when he smacked his toes, making them curl in agony as he pulled helplessly against his restraints. "Enough!" Sonic's voice cracked under the pressure, desperate to have him stop already. 

And there it was. A desperate plea. Sonic had begged him to stop. And Scourge felt a surge of success. He'd won the first step in breaking his hated twin. "Oh, I'm not done yet, Pet." Scourge said as he climbed behind Sonic and lifted his rear, putting him on his knees. "By the way, that's yer new slave name." He said proudly. He'd tell his men to spread the word on that, to further strip Sonic's identity.

Scourge pulled off his clothes as he talked, crawling forward, between his new pet's legs, and lifted his blue tail to expose the tight puckered butthole beneath. He was pretty sure Sonic was a virgin. A pity for him, Scourge wasn't. 

All the while, Sonic was left mauling over the word 'Pet' and where this was leading up to. He hated the way that sounded coming out of Scourge's mouth, but said nothing, as he was still trying to recuperate from the beating he just sustained. He felt his lower half being lifted and his face heated up in awkward tension as his backside was positioned in the air. Sonic's tail had not moved from the position between his legs until Scourge grabbed it and forced it aside. 

Sonic jerked to try and lower his ass as he felt the air hit his exposed little hole which flexed in tension. This was so degrading! "L-Let me go!" Despite his whipping, he wasn't above making demands still, panicked as they were. He'd rather suffer another beating than where this was going now. Surely Scourge wouldn't go THAT far…! 

Scourge felt Sonic try to pull away and gave his swollen ass a squeeze. "You're a bed slave. Live with it." He said coldly in return as he traced the hole with his finger before pushing it inside the resisting hedgehog. The new King grinned as he flexed it inside him, rubbing around and feeling in search of Sonic's prostate as he pushed the finger in and out. Once he found it, the fun would begin. 

"Ugnn.." Sonic grunted, eyes clenching shut and his body twisting left and right. "S-Scourge!" His voice's pitch went up, his sphincter tightening. Those ring of muscles flexed and squeezed as he fingered him, making him feel totally humiliated. He didn't know what to say or think. He couldn't believe this was happening to him! 

Scourge frowned. It wasn't as easy to find Sonic's prostrate as he thought, with him trying to squirm so. But the way he said his name in response, well, that was just too cute. And the king was getting quite horny since he started the torture of his enemy, already beginning to get hard. 

"Fuck this." Scourge said, removing the finger from Sonic's tight hole. Then grinned. Perhaps he simply wasn't going deep enough. Not that he cared if blue got any pleasure from what came next. Scourge gripped the tail in front of him, lined his dick up with it and against the pucker and chuckled. Sonic was very tight, so this would have to be a very quick, hard first thrust if he wanted inside. At this point, Sonic's heart was racing; he was growing pale as he realized Scourge was going to rape him and there was nothing he could do about it. Scourge gathered his strength in his powerful hips, gave the tail a twisting yank as a distraction, then thrust his dick inside with everything he had.

It was an indescribable feeling that shook Sonic to the core. Sonic's shortened quills flexed in alarm at the sudden intrusion by Scourge's fat cock. That little hole was forced to stretch wide as he felt stuffed by this thick shaft throbbing inside him, feeling even bigger than he probably looked. The very texture of it was enough to make him cry out, let alone the pain that followed being stretched in a way he had never felt before. Some tissue tore as a result and Sonic felt like there was a bit of a bulge pushing up against him from the inside, an outline of that intimidating dick staking its claim over his body as if he had every right to it. 

Sonic yelped in a way no one had ever heard before, sure to feel Scourge with a sense of pride. Sonic's hands balled into fists as his warm passage constricted around the shaft inside him that was quick to keep moving. He could feel his balls against his ass and he whimpered pathetically at being taken in such a degrading fashion. His ears lowered down as he became a mere toy for Scourge's cock to play with. 

"D-damn, babe...!" Scourge muttered as Sonic contracted around him. It was like nothing he'd ever felt before. He was feeling a bit stuck and beginning to regret his decision to avoid lube, when he saw a trickle of red begin forming around Sonic's entrance. That made things so much easier. "You got a beautiful voice now, babe. But it'll be easier if ya try relaxing things down here." He taunted "Now let's hear you sing some more!" Scourge grit his teeth a bit as he pulled back from his stubborn hole and slammed back in to emphasize how hard he was going to have to push if Sonic kept clenching up. 

Sonic's body didn't seem to want to cooperate though, at least not at first. The more Scourge thrusted, the more he began to loosen up, however. Considering this was his first time, it was no wonder he was so tight. But he'd have him broken in in no time. The feeling of Scourge's cock using him like this disgusted him but to his own horror, part of him was getting stimulated. 

Perhaps the blue blur was a bit of a masochist because the adrenaline rush he was given during all of this was making his body feel tingly and warm. Particularly between his legs. He always was being used to serve the public in one way or another, now he had to serve the King, and his body adapted quickly. 

A guttural grunt was forced out of Sonic with every thrust. Sonic tried to regain his composure but couldn't get over this high he was feeling. His ears lowered in submission, feeling lost as to what to do, and just hoping Scourge would make this quick! 

The blood smeared around his cock, lubricating things as he found his rhythm and truly began to enjoy himself. The silence in the room was broken by wet slaps as Scourge pounded his new slave mercilessly, and by each grunt that followed his abuse. Hot and throbbing, Sonic's hole gave him a thrill he'd never felt before, making him promise to himself he'd have to make this a regular habit. A few times he thought he'd hit the right spot inside his pet, and tried to aim most of his thrusts in that direction. Finally Scourge came, filling Sonic's insides with his hot, sticky fluids. "Aaaahh, yeah!" 

The sound and smell of sex was prominent in the air. The noises that came from Sonic were noises even he had never heard himself make. And it seemed Scourge did manage to find that special spot inside him from time to time. He'd tighten up again or cry out particularly loud as his only clues. Sonic's own body felt like it was betraying him as he found himself getting a little stiff from the abuse, but far from a hard-on. He had never felt so helpless. 

Once a proud hero, now reduced to this… Sonic didn't know how to react after he felt Scourge gushing inside him. He could have swore his tummy bloated a little to make room for his seed. He whimpered again as a result, his chest rising and falling heavily. His heart was pounding! He trembled on Scourge's dick, feeling sore and full of Scourge in a way he never thought he'd experience. He hated it. Feeling frustrated inside, he couldn't help but growl at him even now, even if he did sound a tad defeated. "I hate you."

Scourge pulled out, feeling very, very satisfied at his progress during his first session with his new pet. He'd certainly gotten everything he'd wanted out of it, he thought as he watched Sonic tremble from the after-effect of what could only be called rape. Scourge shrugged. "I can live with that." He leaned forward, unlocking one wrist and used his greater strength to twist it behind Sonic's back before unlocking the other. He dragged him towards the edge of the bed and onto the floor before releasing him onto his hand and knees. 

"On yer thrashed feet or on yer knees crawling, I don't care how you get there." Scourge said, knowing that between his ass and the state of his feet, walking would be quite painful for Sonic right now. And it wasn't as if he could get past the guards by his door.  
Scourge opened the walk-in closet, revealing a four by four foot steel-barred cage with a metal bottom. Scourge must have been feeling generous when he'd had it made, as there was room to move inside. He opened the door, gesturing for Sonic to crawl inside. 

Sonic tried to remain strong and at least act somewhat composed but he felt he was failing miserably. He seriously needed some alone time and at least that's what he was about to get. Though getting there didn't do much for his ego. 

Now on his hands and knees, he felt even more sore now. Standing was out of the question. His asshole ached and he could feel Scourge's fluids oozing out down his thighs. He wanted nothing more than to take a nice long, cold shower! Unfortunately, it didn't seem as though Scourge was going to be that generous. 

Crawling into the cage, his tail wedged once more between his legs as if to hide the evidence of his humiliation, he tried not to look at Scourge while coping with everything that just happened.

Scourge couldn't stop grinning at how willingly Sonic entered his new bed, and what would be his home when Scourge didn't want him. He decided to reward that by tossing a tattered blanket in after him. Then he shut the door with a clang, and closed the heavy lock.

The cage was just tall enough to stand in, if Sonic could at that time. A square hole in the side was big enough to pass small objects through, including food dishes and the lidded bucket sitting in the corner that obviously served as a toilet. A metal ring hung from a loop in the centre of the top, hinting at an intention to hang things from it. A small, short, round and sharp spike sat at each point where the metal bars crossed, to keep its inhabitant from pushing against the insides.

Scourge considered it quite a work of art, and was proud of his design. Leaving Sonic to himself in near-darkness, he shut the closet door and went off to clean himself.


	3. Chapter 3 - Job well done

CHAPTER 3

It was awful, just awful! Sonic wanted to scream but found himself falling silent. He struggled to regain some composure but all he felt was sore and icky. He curled up the best he could in that relentless steel cage, hoping Scourge wouldn't come again for him for a long time. Maybe by then he could reignite the defiant flame again and show him that despite what happened, he wasn't broken. He would never let Scourge break him!

But for now, he could also wallow in some self pity. Talk about a rough day...

Scourge's day was going quite well, however. The new King went about his evening pleased and unusually happy. Taking care of a kingdom could be rather dull, and having a pet slave would make things more interesting. And as soon as Sonic was properly broken, he'd parade him in front of the kingdom to show how useless it was to fight back.

He'd gone back to the old way of using regional lords to keep an eye on his subjects. Despite past arguments, he'd won over his Supression Squad by giving each of them a 'province' to govern under his rule, and the destructix were happy to become his generals, controlling various parts of his army. Flying frog had even asked to be his personal assassin. He'd bought their loyalties well. And Fiona? She'd gotten to be his queen and was out with flying on a tour, helping pass on Scourge's doctrines to the people. They'd agreed she had better 'people skills' than he did.

Before going to bed he ordered a pet dish of scraps from the kitchen, and filled a second with water. He left them just within reach of the square slot, and went to bed content. Sonic didn't react much to this delivery. He was miserable and didn't have much of an appetite as a result, but at the same time, had ate very little, so he ended up nibbling a little by the time he fell asleep.

It was just a big adjustment for everyone. Especially the blue hero who was still in denial that any of this would continue much longer. Before this, Mobius, for a little while, had come to a time of peace, with the Acorn family in rule and Robotnic in hiding… Then all of a sudden, Scourge shows up and turns everything upside down. Scourge did have leadership qualities however; just… not a whole lot of people wanted to see things his way. Especially not Sonic. However, now that Scourge had just disbanded the biggest and more crucial threat to his reign out there, it was very unlikely that Scourge was going to get dethroned anytime soon.

It felt like forever for Sonic being in that closet but it was still better than facing reality again. Namely, Scourge again. Normally he healed up pretty quickly thanks to the exposure of so much Chaos energy, but it seemed the suppressor collar wasn't allowing him to make a quick and easy comeback. His body was still sore and achy by the time morning came.

And once morning came, a servant in a leather collar entered the closet, taking the (mostly) uneaten bowl of scraps and replacing it with a bowl of some kind of porridge mush and another bowl of water. Just as silently, he removed the waste bucket and swapped it with another. Then the servant/slave left, leaving Sonic in the dark again, and following his orders not to talk to the prisoner. It was better to follow orders than to disobey, he'd discovered.

A few hours passed before Scourge appeared again. He opened the door and turned on the lights, a chain leash in his hand. He opened the cage and gave a sharp, cold order; "Out. We got things t'do."

Sonic was so mentally and physically exhausted, he slept pretty well that night, but he was in for a rough morning it seemed. The bright light hurt his eyes as he woke up, considering he had been left in the dark for … who knows how long. He couldn't really keep time in the closet very well.

Sitting upright, still sore but not nearly as bad, he was at least able to get to his feet. He did not step out of the cage though. He glared at him, feeling that defiance revive as he stared at the chain leash in Scourge's hand. There was only one message he wanted Scourge to absolutely understand. To know that despite what happened, he still would not accept it. "I'm not your pet. I'd rather stay in this cage than go somewhere with you."

The King found that amusing as hell, however, and laughed for a moment, before catching his breath. "Nah, I figured ya would!" He flicked a switch on the wall, watching Sonic's stubborn pose with an evil anticipation.

As soon as the switch was flipped, a short burst of electricity flowed through the cage, shocking Sonic. Then another surge hit him; as the power was set to shock the inhabitant painfully in five-second intervals. "Your choice, pet!" He said and laughed again. Sonic of course didn't realize his cage was also a torture chamber! He jumped, looking comically startled from the first shock. Sonic even yelped in surprise. Looking confused, the blue hedgehog felt it again, causing him to stumble. Yikes! It certainly hurt, and it got him to bolt alright. Just because Scourge got him to leave his cage, didn't mean he was going to act nice, however.

Sonic tried pushing right passed him so he could run for the door, as if it would make a bit of difference. He just didn't want to go tamely!

Scourge took the time to switch the cage off before using his speed to tackle Sonic and slam his face into the carpet. There were two metallic clicks as his hands were handcuffed behind his back, and a third as the leash was clipped into his collar. Scourge hauled him to his feet and pressed an object with two points, a taser, between his shoulders. He leaned forward to speak in his pet's ear. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Though I'm hoping you'll keep fighting me, really." He gave Sonic a bit of a shock to show what he meant, then moved in front to lead him with a dark grin to await his response.

Sonic felt like he got hit by a truck. He groaned after eating the carpet but the taser was the worst. Shuddering, Sonic peeked his eyes open and tried climbing back up to his feet, feeling a bit shaken after all of that. His body wasn't in the best shape right now but he was still able to keep himself standing. He stepped back so that the leash was taut and he was as far as he could be from Scourge. "…Where are we going?" He asked warily, his ears pinning back with hostility, but it was evident he couldn't keep fighting him like this. Not right now.

'That was more like it,' Scourge thought, and gave Sonic a bored look. "The lesser courtyard. I have to finish paying my men who brought you in." Scourge didn't wait for a response, but gave the snug collar a tug and started walking, not caring if Sonic kept up with his quick pace or not. Sonic didn't know what he meant by that but he was an optimistic guy who tried not to jump to conclusions here. He followed reluctantly, just barely keeping up. He had a bit of a limp from their first time together still, but he was doing a lot better. Maybe a little less so after being shocked so many times, but he's looked worse before.

The sun shone down on Sonic for the first time since he'd been captured, and the stone pathway was warm under his bare feet. Surprisingly, Scourge hadn't trashed the garden, only had the topiaries trimmed to look like him. It was a beautiful day- until they reached their destination.

The group of mercenaries Scourge had hired to catch Sonic and his team sneered, leered and laughed as they saw who their King had in tow. They stood to the side, saluting Scourge, and revealed a pair of metal stocks, with a horizontal plate for a pair of ankles below it. And that was where he intended to put his pet; he'd promised them some fun in return for catching the elusive blue fugitive.

Seeing how the men were looking at him, and those metal stocks, Sonic started to panic. He tried to pull away from Scourge in hopes the leash would slip from his hand but he couldn't do much with his own hands bound behind him! This was not good! "No!"

Scourge continued to drag him forward, however, then hit him in the gut with another taser shock, doubling him over. It gave the mercs time to stick his head and limbs into one of the two sets of stocks, leaving the poor, recovering hedgehog to stand bent over at the waist and immobilized by the wrists, ankles and neck.

Moments later a strong hand gripped his nose and jaw, forcing his mouth open only to wedge a large metal ring between his teeth. Leather straps were buckled behind his head, making it impossible to spit it out or close his mouth. It became obvious what sort of payment the men were going to get- from Sonic himself.

Had to give Sonic credit for at least trying to fight. He did his very best, put his all into it! In the end… he may have delayed it a tad, but he still wound up in those stocks. Sonic's heart was once again pounding away in his chest, threatening to jump out if something didn't happen quick to get him out of this! This… this is not what a hero goes through. He's always gotten out of bad situations, why had his luck suddenly changed?!

"Get away from me!" Was the last thing he was able to say before the ring was forced in his mouth. He fought to keep his mouth closed when he noticed it but it didn't matter. He simply wasn't strong enough.

Sonic's tail found its way between his legs again as he watched, wide-eyed, looking up at his tormentors with a glint of fear he wasn't able to hide despite how brave he was. And Sonic was pretty brave! He couldn't even beg for mercy at this point though, not that he really expected it from anyone.

Still, Sonic fought to break free, writhing pitifully and straining with all his might! The mercs laughed as they watched the blue hedgehog struggle in desperation. They were the lowest of the low; which was why King Scourge had hired them on a permanent basis. Their King settled back in a seat with refreshments, he was going to enjoy the show.

Sonic's struggling was cut short when a large wolf dick was slapped in his face a few times before being shoved in his mouth, giving him his first taste of cock. About the same time, his rear was harshly spanked before a burly rat moved his tail and shoved his fat cock inside Sonic's ass. "Mphhh!" Sonic tried to object, feeling beyond low at this point.

Both roughly fucked him from both ends, pleasuring themselves inside his body with little care of what they did to it. Sonic gagged, eyes clenched shut as his face was repeatedly smushed against the wolf's crotch fur. His ass burned from the rat's eager thrusts as well before the rat came first, pumping a large load into Sonic's rear as the wolf continued to deep-throat his mouth. The wolf thrust forward moments later, cumming his spunk into the hedgehog's mouth and throat, forcing him to either swallow or choke on the salty, hot load. Finally both pulled away, leaving him sticky and smelling like sex.

Needless to say, Sonic felt … awful.

With the crotch out of Sonic's view, he was free to see what came next; there had been ten mercs in the group that had cornered him and his friends. And that meant his torment was far from over.

Once again Sonic's mouth and rear were stuffed, by another rat and a coyote with a cheesy scent to his groin. The coyote unloaded into his mouth quickly like before, forcing Sonic to swallow, while the rat continued to pound away. Seconds later a new dick was shoved into his mouth and thrust deep and slow as the second rat came, pulling out and spraying his spunk across Sonic's back before another mercs took his place.

Each cock had its own unique flavor and scent it seemed, and each dick in his ass seemed larger than the last. His body didn't even feel his anymore. Just a toy to be used by these disgusting criminals. He lost track of time but it felt like forever until they were all done. The sounds of their heavy breaths, grunts.. the sounds of their dicks violating him and the pain of choking on them would certainly haunt him forever. His throat was sore by the end of it and the light in his eyes certainly seemed dramatically dimmer.

Scourge watched, feeling mild pity for his pet being broken in so roughly. But a bed slave needed to learn his place. He snacked heartily on chilidogs and soda as Sonic took merc after merc into his body, for over and hour before each had had his turn. When each of them were sated Scourge declared the lunchtime over and a guard came out to hose the sperm-covered slave down.

Sonic was at least thankful to have the cold water wash over him, even if it too was uncomfortable. At least all the sperm was washed off his well-used form. His tail hole felt raw and swollen from being used so roughly. He couldn't imagine walking again or even sitting now. He just felt and looked totally miserable!

Scourge examined his pet as his shaking and somewhat limp form was toweled off with rags and removed from the stocks. The King eyed his bloated belly, and decided it was a good thing; it had ended Sonic's apparent hunger strike. In disgust he discarded his pet's stained gloves, they'd never come clean now.

Scourge had the rubbed-raw wrists and ankles wrapped to avoid infection, and had the same guard that had bathed the blue mess drag him back to his cage and toss him back inside.

Scourge knew when Sonic had reached his limit, so he wasn't going to torture him any more that day. But that didn't mean he was going to just let his pet rest comfortably all afternoon. A chain was fed through the loop at the top of the cage, and the blue hedgehog's wrists shackled together above his head without slack between them. He would be left hanging and resting upright on his knees, unable to sit even if he wanted to, until Scourge was done with his royal duties for the day.

Sonic was glad to be left alone in his cage at least. After going through something so traumatizing, he didn't know how to behave at that point. He didn't say anything to Scourge, too humiliated after being defiled so. He couldn't even look him in the eye.

He hung there in the cage, trying to focus more on the dull ache around his wrists than the intense sting shooting up his backside. But with every swallow, he could feel his throat ache as well. Every pain reminded him of what he had just gone through. It was impossible to block out! He was so frustrated and he couldn't even vent it all. He was just left to deal with it. How was he supposed to help his friends and family, the WORLD… if he couldn't even help himself now? He could slowly feel himself changing, changing from that of a hero into something … much more pathetic.

No… he couldn't give up. He couldn't let Scourge win no matter what … 


End file.
